penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sundering of the Elder Race
The morning after hearing the story of the The War of the Heavens, I awoke with such a large excitement for the next chapter I found Thokyl Farwalker overlooking the planes below as he chuckled while he heard me approach. “One final story then Luric Orelwa on how the end of the Elder Race came about?” There was almost a sadness to his words, a noticeable certainty of what would transpire after this story. I hoped that it would be something which would help me spread these stories to those back home who might believe this dwarf’s words. “Yes Thokyl I would very much enjoy this story” were the only words I could muster. Thokyl nodded as he began to speak. “The gods were at a standstill on how to proceed, the Elder Race built on strengths with no sort of weakness drew at almost an unmatched ability to invent, lust for power, and harness greed to become gods. A meeting would take place on Mount Celestia on how to address mortals going forward, some mentioned to restart everything wiping out the survivors. Others wished to destroy the bestial races and move the few survivors to an upper plane hoping to move them away from their darker nature. While the survivors attempted to walk the material plane in almost a ruined state six of the gods came up with a plan.” “Yondalla stepped forward, give me their bravery their light spirits and I shall create a race of halflings and they shall inhabit the material plane. Garl Glittergold stepped forward, give me their creativity their lust for creation and I shall create gnomes in The Feywild. Moradin chuckled and looked at the pair, give me their heartiness their pride their long memory and I shall give you dwarves. Corellon Larethian looked to Araunshnee and stepped forward give us their grace their beauty and we shall give you elves in the feywild. Araunshnee nodded to Corellon Larethian I shall make Elves which shall help under the mountains and fight the darkness deep in the ground. Chauntea finally would stand as she looks to all the others, give me a small bit of everything allow me not the longest of lives but just a short time compared to those of elves of dwarves let me make humans beings who can attain whatever they wish in this short time” I wrote this all down but who was this Araunshenee, and what of these elves? Thokyl looked to me “And thus the first mortal races would come from the Elder Race, not yet as diverse as you know them today but simply in their purest form” This was what I was looking for I sat up all day making sure I had the whole story page by page until I fell asleep. Excited to spread the knowledge I woke up the next morning and made my way around the home, but there was nothing no trace of Thokyl Farwalker. I waited for a week with no sign before heading home to bring them the stories, I planned to return every year in hopes that one year he will be there. An excerpt from the book: "The Codex of Heritage" by Luric Orelwa Category:Creation Story Category:The Elder Race Era Category:Lore